


Soft like Snow

by KingApri



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Atticus, Fluff, M/M, Major Original Character(s), One Shot, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingApri/pseuds/KingApri
Summary: Atticus wonders a lot if people look at snow the same way he does.
Relationships: Gale Allerick/Atticus Cove
Kudos: 1





	Soft like Snow

**Author's Note:**

> man, MAN, I wanted to cry writing this I love them so dearly.

Atticus shifted, the arms hugging his middle releasing him so he could get more comfy. He removed his face from the crook of Gale's neck, laying his cheek against his shoulder instead, rearranging himself on his boyfriends lap. 

Gale's hands tightened back around him again as he settled. His eyes lazily dragged across the slightly decorated walls of his room, stopping at the window, staring out at the snowy expanse of field that was surrounded by thick forest. 

The fluff in his mind caused him to space out pretty frequently, the gentle lull of warmth blanketing over him as he wandered over the thoughts in his head. He felt a little clearer staring out his window at the white snow, imagining what it would feel like. He often wondered if snow felt different to him than anyone else because of his powers.

"What are you looking at?" The soft voice of his beloved pulled him from his thoughts. He blinked a few times before the question processed,  
"The snow..s'pretty.."

"Yea, it is."

He smiled and leaned back more into Gale, happy that Gale also agreed the snow was pretty. 

"Do you..do you think it's? Soft??" He spoke before his mind could fully catch up to what he was asking, questioning his own question but he was glad he asked. What did snow feel like to other people?

"Snow? I suppose it can be soft when it's not packed together."

Atticus hummed in thought, going quiet for around 30 seconds. 

"I wanna be soft like snow." He associated himself with snow and ice a lot. He liked to think being around people at the guild melted his ice into soft, fluffy snow. 

He heard Gale chuckle,  
"I think you're already soft." He raised his hand to gently drag thread his fingers through Atticus' feathers, the wings twitching in response.

Atticus lifted his head, staring at Gale with awe, he thought he was soft? Just like snow?

"Yea?" He asked in surprise. 

Gale moved both his hands. The one that was against his feathers was now placed in between his wings, pressing against his back. His other hand trailed up to loving cup Atticus' cheek, bringing his head forward so their foreheads gently touched,  
"Yea."


End file.
